The Costume Room
by DiaryofanAussieKid
Summary: NAYANNA. A misunderstanding.


"You are perfect to me Britt" Santana whispers as she leans in to kiss Brittany. The two are locked in a passionate embrace when the director yells "CUT" and with a slightly awkward chuckle the two actresses part, getting up off the bed in Santana's bedroom set.

"Good work girls, I think that's all we'll need for that scene. Gotta leave them wanting more right?" the smug director said with a smile on his thin greasy face.

As Naya got to her feet, straightening her dress she looked up at Heather, working with her ex girlfriend in such a close capacity wasn't easy. Sure they'd broken up a few months back but it was still quite uncomfortable, especially given that Naya left Heather for a fellow cast member. Trying to smooth over the tension in the air Naya smiled at Heather "Well at least the fans have finally got a kiss hey?"

"Yeah" Heather replied. "Think they'll stop hating on Ryan now?"

"Not a chance" Naya replied as both girls laughed. This was the first time in a long time that Naya had been able to laugh with Heather, it was nice. Although her heart was no longer hers, she would always have a soft spot for Heather and at the end of the day she always hoped they'd be friends again one day. This was a good start.

Without even realising it, both girls stood there smiling at each other, both lost in the same thought. It was until a shuffling to the side of the set shook Naya out of her semi stunned state that she realised Dianna was watching this exchange. Before Naya was able to say anything, Dianna ran off behind set.

Naya put her hand to her head realising what this must have looked like to her girlfriend. "Damn it, um, good scene today Heather, I'll catch you later?" she breathed out as she started backing towards where Dianna had shot off.

"Yeah sure" Heather replied. "You should probably go sort that out" and she turned and walked off set.

Naya let out a sigh and walked off set in the opposite direction, she searched for Dianna, subconsciously heading towards her trailer. As she walked past the costume room she saw the door was slightly ajar, this only caught her attention as she knew that the costume department was closed on late night shoots, so why was the door open?

Reaching up to push the door open she saw Dianna standing in the corner, her back to the door. Naya stepped inside and shut the door behind her. "Di, it wasn't what it looked like, just let me –"

"Yeah and what did it look like Naya? You having a moment with your ex? The girl you were so in love with only a few months ago? Yeah because that's exactly what it looked like to me".

Dianna spun around, Naya could see how angry she was, but Naya also knew her well enough to know that she only ever got this mad when she was hurt by someone she cared about. Naya loved Dianna with all her heart, hurting her was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Di, please don't do this. It was nothing. We were just joking about Ryan and yeah I suppose we had a "moment" if you want to call it that, but it wasn't like you think. It was just nice to be able to laugh with her again, I've missed it. And NO, before you start, I don't miss _her_, I just miss her friendship. She was my best friend before she was ever my girlfriend you know".

"Well that's good to know Nay, guess you got your friend back, good for you". Dianna spat out sarcastically spinning around facing her back to Naya once again.

Naya rubbed her eyes in sheer frustration. "Why are you being like this? You know how I feel about you, I mean I left Heather _for_ you, you fool. What more do you want from me!" Naya marched over to Dianna, grabbing her by her shoulders and forcing her to face forward. "I love you, you know this".

Dianna still had her eyebrows furrowed; she knew how to hold a grudge. Unfortunately for Naya, Dianna looked amazingly cute when she did this and it was too much for Naya to hold in a laugh any longer, clasping her mouth at once seeing Dianna's reaction to this.

"Fuck you Naya" Dianna exclaimed as she pushed her girlfriend away.

"Di, I'm sorry baby. Dianna, you just look so damn cute hun". She explained still with a slight chuckle in her voice. This was not helping defuse Dianna's bad mood.

"Screw you; you don't even care how this makes me feel. You know how I am when it comes to Heather, you forget that's how we started talking, you and I, about her and how you felt about her. I know how easily I could lose you back to her okay". Tears started to well in Dianna's eyes. The thought of losing Naya was her deepest fear; Dianna didn't love easily so when she did, she did it with all of her heart and soul.

Naya had always felt that if Dianna ever saw an out that she would take it, you know; get out before you can get hurt. "Di I'm sorry baby, I know I shouldn't joke. I understand, but there is nothing to worry about. I am committed to you and only you". Naya walked towards Dianna, arms outstretched to embrace her lover.

"No!" Dianna pushed Naya away. "Get off me, were done. Go, get out of here, I don't want to see you anymore!"

"Di stop it" Naya retorted grabbing Dianna again to try and console her. This was only met with a "Get off me" from Dianna. "Let me go Naya, just leave".

"Dianna! Stop this, it's stupid I love _you_ baby". Naya yelled over her girlfriend's struggles. The two we locked in a tug of war, Dianna hysterically trying to get away and Naya trying to stop and console her.

"Dianna Elise!" Naya exclaimed cupping Dianna's wet face between her hands. "I love you, I love you do you hear me!" She said as she jerked Dianna's face to make her look into her eyes. With this Naya kissed Dianna, it was forceful and demanding, if Dianna wasn't going to listen to her than she was going to show her.

Dianna struggled for a second but quickly relaxed into the familiar kiss. Dianna's hands found their way to Naya's waist and wrapped firmly around them. Their tongues lashed back and forth, never parting. Naya pushed Dianna against the wall of the costume room, the two girls bodies were so close together. Dianna who was now fully immersed in the situation worked her perfect mouth down to Naya's smooth neck. Naya tilted to the ceiling and let out a deep sigh, Dianna knew this was her weak spot.

As Dianna worked on the silky smooth creases of Naya's neckline, the Hispanic beautiful began to unbutton Dianna's dress, sliding it off her porcelain figure, down her milky shoulders, over her glorious hips till it hit the floor. Exposed were her supple breasts and all Naya wanted to do was get them out of that bra.

Dianna's mouth found Naya's again and it was Dianna's turn to undress her girlfriend. With a little help from Naya her dress was quickly on the floor. Dianna took control of the situation; Naya liked it most when Di was in charge. Backing Naya onto a pile of costumes and blankets the two girls were on the floor, grinding and kissing in unison. As Dianna sat up on Naya to look down at the perfect artwork she was about to make love to, she let out a cheeky smile, giving Naya just enough time to snake her hands up behind Di and un hook her bra. Dianna's breasts were by far Naya's favourite body part on her girlfriend and she didn't hesitate to trace her fingers around her hard nipples.

Taking back control Naya flipped Dianna so she was on top and able to fully indulge herself. Kissing down Dianna's exposed collarbone Naya soon found her nipples. She placed one in her mouth at once, sucking gentling. Dianna let out a moan. Naya took this as a sign of good work; she continued at once flicking her tongue over the tip of Dianna's nipple. With her other free hand she made circle patterns on her other breast.

No words were spoken just breathing and moaning; Dianna tilted her head back into the pile of clothes in ecstasy. Keeping a hand circling over her nipple at all times, Naya continued down, kissing over her stomach and running her tongue down the middle. As she moved down she started to pull off Dianna's underwear, with a helpful arch of her hips from Dianna, she was soon lying in from of her girlfriend naked and wet. She was ready and aching for it.

Naya loved to tease Di; it was like a game for her. She rubbed the inside of her thighs, dancing her finger tips ever closer to the heat that was radiating from her wet centre. Kissing up and down her smooth thighs, Naya was waiting for what she knew was coming.

"Oh baby, please. Please Naya, I need you inside me". Dianna moaned through gritted teeth.

Naya grinned to herself; she loved making Dianna beg for it. With that she decided to put her lover out of her misery. With a quick lash of her tongue over Dianna's swollen clit the rush of blood to Dianna's brain was too much.

"AHHH OH FUCK OH OH". Dianna moaned.

"Baby you gotta be quiet" Naya giggled out. She continued on the task at hand. Alternating between licking and sucking, Naya kissed and touched every inch of Dianna's wetness, tasting and breathing in the blonde headed beauty.

Using her thumb to rub Dianna's clit Naya swiftly sunk two fingers deep inside her girlfriend. Dianna's back arched as she moaned loudly. Naya was always surprised at how wet she could make Di, she was secretly proud. She moved her fingers in and out, deeper as she went, the two girls moved together, wet bodies grinding together in one precise movement. Naya moved up to Dianna's lips kissing her so deeply and gasping for air all at once. With a last deep thrust of her fingers Dianna let out a moan and came on Naya's fingers.

For what seemed like forever the two girls just lay there, Naya not moving off Diana, both so exhausted and in such a pleasure state that they couldn't move but just focused on breathing.

Naya lifted her head. "You okay baby?" she asked as she rolled off Dianna to lie next to her. Dianna who still had her eyes closed said nothing, but as Naya watched a huge smile broke across her face. "WOW" she gasped. This made Naya laugh; she curled up next to her girlfriend laying her head down on Dianna's chest.

"So, do you believe I love you now?" Naya said sticking her tongue out at Dianna.

"You presented a good case" Dianna laughed loudly.

Naya reached down and pulled a blanket over the two. "Good, because I do, always will".

"I know, I'm sorry Nay, I was stupid. I love you too babe". Dianna gently kisses Naya on the lips.

Staring into Naya's eyes a smirk breaks across her face. "My turn!" Dianna yelled and in one fluid motion she grabbed the blanket and pulled it over both herself and Naya covering them completely.


End file.
